Party Girl
by Evil-Boilies
Summary: OH GOD THIS THING IS OLD! DON'T READ THIS! IT'S TERRIBLE! This is a story about a party that our heroes go to until morning. Transformers pop out of nowhere, KirbyxOC, Grimlock screaming, and Wheeljack playing chess againts Jazz. Go figure.
1. Chapter 1

"I now pronuonce you husband and wife! you may kiss the big mouth!!" Sabby teased. "WILL YOU STOP!?" RK shouted.

"I STILL can't belive you had a dream where you got married to big m- erhem, TIFF." Kirby said incrediously.

"What? She's my future girlfreind!" RK objected. "Pfft! Yeah right. The closest you'll get to that notion is having her not try to throw a rock at you every time you walk by." Sabby snorted.

"Sabastian!" Growled RK.

"Fine! Just don't call me that!" He spat, crossing his arms over his small and round abdiminal region. "Oh Sabastian!" An orange kirby called. He flinched visibly and turned to Kirby, wide-eyed.

"Hide me!" He whispered hoarsley. "DIE!" Purple screamed while shooting out of nowhere, vintage telephone in her hand.  
"Lets leave before it gets........" "Messy." They said in unison as Green and Blue joined the battle. They resumed their walk until Angel appeared, looking at something nailed to the town billboard.  
"Oh, hey guys! Watch'a looking at?"  
"That." They replied, watching as Green tried to feed Kira her feet while she was still wearing them. "Oh." They watched in silence, until the trio lost intrest in their target. They bounced over to the group, chattering happily about something or other like they didn't know a group of people were standing right in front of them. "Look."  
"a Party?"  
"yeah."  
"Should we go?"  
"Yeah"  
"When is it?"  
"10:30 pm."

"Yeah,we're definantly going."  
"Yeah."

"Will you stop saying yeah?"

"Yeah." 


	2. Chapter 2

"ME GRIMLOCK NO BOZO! ME GRIMLOCK KING!! Grimlock cried, stomping around the grocery store parking lot, screaming his vocalizers out.

"WE GET IT, who ever you are!" Kirby yelled back.

"Good. You pink thingy smart." Grimlock said, nodding appreciativley.

"Scince when did you get here?" Angel questioned.

"Since when I did!Do not question Grimlock!"The Dinobot scolded, while Angel staggered backwards with the force of his shout. No body was expecting a gigantic robotic tyrannosaurus rex to oblitereate the parking lot, spouting gibberish that nobody could really decipher. Go figure. But Kirby was still thinking about going to that party. Unfortunatley for the throwers of that party, the Dinobot had suddenly decided to look at the poster. "Me Grimlock going to party!" He decided, and lumbered off. Just what Kirby needed. A gargantuan dinosaur that screams in people's faces. He just finished grocery shopping when he first saw the big dinosaur. He sighed and hurried home, trying to forget what had just happened. The asylum he always walked by never seemed more sinister. The key rattled in the lock as he stepped inside his house, and he yelped in suprise. Sitting at the table on which he had set out cookies to cool, was a small mecha with a red and black paintjob. The thing looked at him, scrutinizing him with it's visored eyes, and then simply trotted out the door like he hadn't just invaded someone's house. Kirby let out a heavy breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and decided to take a nap.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Chips, punch, mini sandwitches, fruit kabobs, baloons, games, movies, music, all I need now are invataitions." Purple announced to herself. "Are you done YET?" Arcee whined. Elita pne shot her a dirty look, and she withered under the peircing glare.  
"Sheesh." Arcee muttered.  
"APPLES!" Marx announced.  
"Is that all you think about?" Chromia scoffed.  
"No." Marx replied, oblivious to the tinge of rudness un her voice. "Shut up, both of you." Arcee scolded. There was nothing scarier then an angry Elita one, that is, exept for an angry Megatron.

"You sound kinda like-" Chromia was interupted by a super scary and angry Elita one. Now she was scarier then Megatron could ever hope to be. Purple silently swore she could see steam pouring out of Elita's ears.  
"She is trying hard to make this party actually HAPPEN in case it hasn't penatrated your thick skulls!" The femme growled.

"Elita, stop, they've been scolded enough." Optumis ordered.

"Fine." Elita sniffed, looking angry. "Wait, when did you get here?" She asked. Marx giggled. Chromia glared. Optimus crossed his arms. Purple stared. Elita mustered every once of chi she had to not rip Marx and Chromia to peices. Arcee flinched.

"Elita, will you, Blue and Sae help me decorate?" Purple asked

"Sure." They answered in unision.

"WAIT!" Blue announced They all looked.

"We need WORK MUSIC!!" He anounced, trying to look important like he was president or something. He played Lady Gaga and they set to work, 'Bad Romance' blaring out of the stereo. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Green is Southamerican Eggplant's character, and I got permission to use her. Also "Lover squad" will appear many times in this story, and others, as they are a club formed by kirbies who have crushes, are exeedingly and rediculously girly, and wear excessive amounts of makeup.

Starscream was exausted. All those fangirls had chased him around the city, and his limbs were sore. It was good exercise, though. He took a right turn into a small crevice in the ally way. He had finally lost them. He sighed in relief, wondering if the fangirls would find him. After a few minutes, he decided it was safe. He crept along in the shadows, careful to avoid people. Being a fugitive wasn't easy. He sent an emergency beacon to Thundercracker and Skywarp for help. But he wondered how the heck he would do this without revealing his location to the fangirls. He took in a deep breath and made a run for it, sprinting down the road, not paying attention to the strange glances he garnered from passing civilians. He collapsed against the outside wall of a school and sighed in releif. This releif was short lived as a bug-eyed girl skidded around the corner.

"There he is!" She shrieked, and a mob of girls screamed in unison, dahsing after him. He tried to escape, but it was too late. The next thing he knew, he was tied to a pole, while the fan girls were staring at him, grinning evilly. He paled when he realized what they were thinking.

"No! Don't kiss me!" Starscream pleaded. He screwed his optics shut as a girl climbed up to his face and puckered her lips. He waited for those horrible puffy lips of doom to decend upon him, but they never came. He opened an optic cautiously, and breathed a sigh of relief, as Skywarp and Thundercracker were yelling and waving their arms in the air, laughing as the fangirls shrieked and ran off in a frenzy, clawing and scratching not to be the last. He got back on his feet and dusted himself off, trying to ignore their not-so-well-hidden snickers. Suddenly an ice-cream stand wheeled by, and they stomped on it, taking the last three intact popsicles.

"What's it like to be the most famous of the seeker trine?" Laughed Skywarp. If looks could kill, he would be dead three times over, as Starscream gave him the filthiest look any self-respecting Decepticon could muster. They licked and sucked in silence, Thundercracker cringing when a random person shot past them naked, and wondered why the world had to be so full of crazy streakers. Their thoughts were interrupted by a crecendo of high-pitched shrieks that could only mean one thing; fangirls.

"Run!" Starscrem shrieked. The trio scattered, popsicles forgotten. The mob formed three different groups and followed each seeker. Thundercracker took a left turn into an old alley way, shouting his frustration as the mob followed him through the alley and dashed towards him. He veered to the left, nearly colliding with an elderly lady. The elderly woman decided to use that precise moment to whack him in the face with her purse, and he tumbled head over heels, and got whacked again for his foul language. He shrieked in pure, unadultered terror as he heard the thundering foostepts of the mob, and stumbled to his feet, suddenly remembering he could fly. Laughing triumphantly, he boosted his thrusters and shot into the air, relishing the dissapointed and outraged cries of the mob. He wheeled above the town, searching for his sibling.

Against his better judgement, Skywarp looked over his shoulder, and screamed when a fangirl latched onto his face. He pried her off, and screamed again, this time in pain, as he collided into a brick wall. The world swirled around him in a mess of colors, and he felt the blood rush to his head.

"Whee." He said weakly, before blacking out. His inevitable doom was postponed as Thundercracker swooped down and grabbed his sibling, and laughing manicaly as the fangirl attatched to Skywarp fell to the ground and exploded into a mess of fluff on impact.

Starscream rocketed down the pathway to the park, dodging several small children while at it. The small children were mercilessly trampled by the writhing mob of fangirls, their pitiful cries drowned out by the synchronized shrieking of the mob. He ran up the steps and slid down the fire pole, veering to the left as several fangirls tried to trap him, a wolfish malice in their eyes. He swung across what humans called "monkey bars" and tripped over a rock, and fell face first into a mud puddle. He growled several explitives, and cried out as the mob drew closer, jumping on him and tearing at his armor.

"EGGPLANT POWERS!" Somebody shrieked, and the writhing tangle of girls was suddenly lifted off of his frame. He blinked the mud out of his eyes, and frowned, wondering if the impact did something to his CPU. A green kirby whacked several of the remaining fangirls with, you guessed it, an eggplant. They scrambled after the rest of the mob, shrieking in terror as several eggplants exploded beside them.

"Are they gone?" He whimpered. The green kirby nodded, her ponytail bobbing up and down as if in agreement. After Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Starscream reunited, they decided to go back to the Nemesis before things got worse.

-----------------------------------------

Kirby sighed and stumbled out the door, making for the mailbox, when a large lower limb landed just mere inches from his fragile, round body.  
"Oops." Optimus said sheepishly. He glared and opened his mouth to say something rude, when he suddenly noticed a gargantuan blaster on the Autobot's back. He shut his mouth again. Kirby went to his mail box, hoping to find that new set of nice glass cups he ordered. But all he found was a pink invatation tied with a hot pink ribbon. He guessesd the Lover squad had seen the billboard for the party and decided to make their own because they're such rip offs. He was right. He shook his pink head and stepped back inside, and put the letter in the shredder, watching idly as it was cut to a million tiny peices. He also found an invatation to the party he was intrestead in. He didn't shred that one though. He read the curly text, and then waved it in his younger brother's, Keeby, face.

"Wanna come?" Kirby asked.

"Is it tonight?" The yellow toddler queried.

"Saturday night." Kirby Answered.

"Good. I have Sunday school." Keeby replied, hopping off of his chair. His face brightened immensly when the sounds of bells met their ears. It could only mean one thing. The ice cream truck. Kirby sighed and nodded, and dashed out the door waving, narowly avoiding being flattened. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Girls, Especaily ones who like Twighlight and makeup, do NOT get offended. If you do, this is a JOKE and if you cannot take a JOKE than get the heck out of here.

Amanda was ready. She had her most "loverlicuos" dress, her fuse make up, and her most sparkly purse. She was sure Kirby would need an I.V. shot beacause of his nosebleed.  
"I'm ready!" She giggled, posing at the mirror. She sprayed on some perfume and stepped out from behind the curtains and marched down the red carpet. Everyone was watching. Even Kirby. 'Ooh's and ah's' filled the air, and she felt all eyes on her.

"Best in show, Amanda Patrisha!" The judges announced joyuosly. Kirby ran upstage to see Amanda.

"I didn't know how loverlicuos you really were! I love you, Amanda!" Kirby cried, a dreamy look in his eyes. Angel glared at Amanda in the background.

"Why, I love you too, Kirby!" They leaned in, lips puckered, when a loud sound erupted her dream. She shrieked and slammed her hand down on the pink alarm clock angrily.  
"Too bad it was just a dream." Amanda sighed, disapointedly. Her expression melted into that of hatred as she turned to the alarmclock.

"Stupid thing!" She snarled, throwing it across the room.

"But that dream will happen some day, world! Just you wait!" She growled, balling her small blue hand into a fist. She sighed and hopped off of her pink bed, onto the pink carpet, and stepped into adorned with pink curtains, pink towels, and a toilet dyed, you guessed it, pink.

"Good ol' loverness." Amanda sighed happily. She stepped inside her closet, and plucked one of the many pink bows of the rack daintily, and popped it on her head. She turned to her vanity and picked up a bottle of perfume labeled; Pretty in Pink. She spritzed it around her body, breathing in the rose-laden air, and then applied fourteen layers of lipstick, and then three more of gloss onto her puckered lips. She skipped out of her room and past the rest of her friend's rooms, and giggled as she pressed the down button on the elevator and stepped inside.

Since her parents were rich, she and the 'Lover squad' had bought an old apartment and fixed it up, complete with a gourmet breakfast nook, a magazine library, dormatories, spa, and a posh meeting room, all adorned in various shades of pink. She skipped to the breakfast nook, smiling at the chorus of hellos that marked her arrival. They chatted happily about the latest gossip and make-up, what their crushes were doing, that sort of thing, while munching on diet omelets and lettuce. They stacked their plates into a pink washing machine, and waltzed to the meeting room, ready to catch up on eachother's dreams. Their musings were interupted when the pink phone rang, rattling in it's stand. They all stared dumbly at it, and then Portia beamed.

"I'll get it!" She cried, picking the phone up from it's cradle, setting it on speaker.

"Hello?" They all said in unison.

"RUBBER CHICKEN!" Somebody shrieked as a squaking was heard in the background. Portia shrieked and dropped the phone, leaping backwards into Lila.

"Green!" Growled Amanda. She gingerly picked the phone back up and held it to her ear, and shrieked as a loud honking noise blared in her ear.

"BLUE, GREEN, PURPLE WE ARE COMING OVER THERE!" She yelled, storming out the door, laughing resonating from the speaker. She shrieked and threw her fork at the phone, a grin playing on her lips when it met it's mark. Portia and Lila trailed after her, and they walked down the sidewalk side-by-side, thin feet scizoring across the pavement. Anyone who didn't want to be trampled leapt out of the way, and the mailman shrieked and drove away as they stomped up to a door, marked as; GREEN AND BLUE AND PURPLE'S HOUSE. KEEP OUT OR WE WILL CHASE YOU WITH A PINEAPPLE. They paid no heed to this sign and knocked on the door. It slid open, and a sock puppet appeared.  
"Yes?" It asked in a high-pitched voice.

"We want to see Purple and her siblings." Sniffed Amanda.

"I'm sorry. They went to Canada." It said, bobbing its head up and down. She growled and yanked the sock off of a blue hand, and they stormed the house. The siblings let Purple step up in front them. She started flailing around and blabering random things in gibberish.

"Oh no! She's gonna throw-" Yoshimi's sentence was interrupted when an explosive bannana flew at her face, barely missing and it hit the ground, exploding on impact.

"Like, totally run girls!" Amanda yelled, moitoning them to follow her while explosive fruits and vegatibles were flying at them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I got permission to use Volt and Kickstand from Southamearican Eggplant.

Purple stepped back and admired her handywork. The whole lower floor was adorned in streamers of every color, and ballons were tied to every object that they could be tied to. Confetti was scattered over the floor and furnature, flashing in the lights which had been outfitted to be colored.

"Now for invataitions." Purple said to herself. She set to work by opening a digital art program called Adoebe Photoshop and started drawing a picture. When she was finished, she E-mailed it to all of the people on her guest list. Including all of the Autobots and Decepticons, that is, exept for the Coneheads and Blaster. Purple giggled as she started thinking about the Coneheads. They were amazingly stupid and funny-looking. Blue watched over her shoulder, making 'helpful' coments that only suceeded in annoying her. Green and Elita one helped out with the food and the drinks. After she walked away, one of the fruit kabobs had mysteriously gone missing. Green had also insisted that they invite the Lover squad so they could be some mind-blowing pranks to scar their dignity. Purple also invited all of the villans except for Grill beacause Drawcia brutally murdered her. She decided to make a reserved row for the lover squad members and put pioson ivy on them. She also remembered Blue put a bunch of crud in their makeup supply. She chuckled at the thought of that. Green would just plain burst out laughing, garnering strange lances from anyone in a ten-foot radius. She also thought about the many reasons she was pulling pranks on the lover squad. Purple smiled as she thought about the concept. Oh, and just so you know, it was Tuesday. Purple decided to invite a specail guest that nobody knew.

"And just so they don't know." She said with a smirk, and deleted the adress from her e-mail outbox.

----------------------------------

Metaknight stepped into the candy store, dodging the bustle of customers. He hauled an overly large bag of Dum-dums off the shelf, stumbling under its weight. He plopped them on the counter and collapsed, wheezing, to the floor. The clerk gave him a strange look, but checked him out anyway. He stepped out of the automatic doors, and yelped in suprise as a purple blurr pounced on him.

"Egg!" Purple laughed, before cracking an egg on his head.

"Freak." He whispered to himself. He jumped and screamed when he heard a high-pitched squeak from behind him.

------------------------------

"OH MY PRIMUS! OH MY PRIMUS! THIS IS NOT NORMAL! HOW IS THIS EVEN HAPINING!?" Soundwave cried. He dashed down the hall with Blue in pursuit, garnering strange looks from passing Decepticons, as cucumbers were falling from the ceiling. Ravage kept trying to eat the cubcumbers, but so many were falling from the ceiling, he kept ditching the one he was origanally going to eat and went for others. There was no source of the cubcumberes, wich confused Soundwave. He sat bolt-upright in his bed, breathing heavily. He looked around wildly, and to his annoyance, found he was yelling in his sleep.

"Still raining cubcumbers?" Thrust teased as he walked by.

"Desist, conehead. " Soundwave monotoned.

"YEAH CONEHEAD!" Blue screamed after him, munching on a pickle.

"Just keep eating cucumbers, acting innocent." Soundwave growled.

"You mean pickles?" Corrected Thundercracker.

"PICKLES ARE JUST FREAKING PICKLE-IZED CUCUMBERS!" He yelled. Thundercracker staggered back, as Soundwave was still angry as pit for the Coneheads' jibes.

"ITS NATIONAL CUBCUMBER DAY!" Blue screamed, and quite suddenly, was adorned in a cucumber costume.

"April 12, national cucumber day." Soundwave read aloud.

---------------------------------------------------- Green slipped on her gear and pressed a button on the walky talky, activating it.

"The Eggplant reporting for duty." She smiled to herself. She crept in the shadows, hid behind lamp posts, and just avoided people in general until she met up with Purple and Green in the town square.

"Green gets arrested, breaks out, lets us in, then we raid." Marx briefed. Green smiled and slipped on an eggplant hat, and dashed about, and every unfortunate soul that came to close, she screamed in their face.

-------------------------------

"Alert! Alert! Fashion violater on the loose!" Lila cried, waving her arms.

"Location?" Amanda asked.

"Grocery store parking lot!" Lila anserwered grimly. They dashed to the storage room, put on their 'lover gear', and set out to catch the crook. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Volt is South American Eggplant's character and and Kickstand is their freind's OC I got permission to use them and Sun Slash is a new Decepticon OC.  
And, again, I got permission from Southamerican Eggplant to use Green in my story.

"Your move." Wheeljack said after he moved his peice. Jazz frowned in concentration. His frown melted into a triumphant smile as he moved his peice over Wheeljack's. After three hours of going like this, the saboteur and inventor began to get really bored. Jazz let out a monstrous sigh and pushed himself away from the table, trudging out the door, mumbling something about popsicles. Wheeljack thought quick and implanted a tracking device on Jazz should he be captured by Decepticons, or worse, fangirls. The saboteur skipped out to the streets, humming tunlessly. Before the ice cream vendor could run away, Jazz bent down to face-level.

"Two popsicles please!" He chirped. The vendor tentativley handed him said popsicles, and before the robot could skip off again, asked meekly;

"Th-that'll be f-four dollars, s-sir." Jazz frowned, fishing around in his subspace pocket, and pulled out three dollars. The street vendor winced.  
"Shoot. I only have three bucks. Is that enough?" He asked, dropping his payment on the vendor's cart and smiled. The vendor seemed to think this was something of a snarl, and merley shot off screaming. Jazz frowned.

"Ah well." He shrugged bounding off to give Wheeljack his orange-flavored popsicle.

----------------------------------------

Volt and Kickstand sat idly on the rec. room couch, wondering why exactly their leader wouldn't come out of his quarters. Starscream skipped by, whistling tunelessly, to the utter amazement of the pair. Volt cocked an optic ridge.

"Today, I will be filling in for Megatron!" Starscream chirped happily with a wide grin on his face.

"We-" He was interrupted when a rock crashed into his helm, and he doubled over with a horrible profanity. He swore again as the room was filled with laughter. The Decepticon leader strode into the room, and bent over to retreive his projectile.

"We have a new recruit." Megatron announced, bouncing the stone in his hand. Volt and Kickstand sank in their seats. Wonderful. Another stuck-up recruit who thinks they know it all. Another recruit that would be hoplessly creamed under the foot of some Autobot or other.

"Meet Sunslash. Then get back to your duties." He said, walking off to reveal a yellow uniwheel. She looked upon the room with a bored expression, but when her red optics came to rest upon Volt and Kickstand, they brightened as she wheeled over to the two. They started chatting up a storm, and Thundercracker just happened to walk by.

"Wait a scecond, you KNOW each other?" He askeed, confused.

"Yeah, what of it?" Sunslash replied cheerfully. They returned to their conversaition. This made Thundercracker tell Starscream, who told Skywarp, who easily cooked up a plan, which may get him mauled by the triplets.

-  
Green picked the lock to her cell using only a toothpick she was equiped with. Her golden surroundings gleamed with pink rhinestones, posing the threat of perpetually blinding her. Even the toilet was gold and had pink toilet water. She spotted a door that was locked. She discovered it locked with a was a pad lock, and she stomped her foot to the floor, hammerspacing a lock-picking guide. She skimmed over the page, and shoved a toothpick up the lock, doing an imaginary happy-dance.

"Just like the map." She whispered to herself as she took in the hallway. She crept towards the spa, and to her amusment, was completly ungaurded.

"So unwise." Green said to herself. She explored a bit, searching for an exit, and finally came across an elevator. She entered, but not before taking a last glance at the spa, then entered. The whole elevator was adorned in pink, and was roomy, too. It even had enough space for a small couch and a T.V. While she was going up, she consulted a directory she stole, wich conveniantly included a pretty good veiw of the air ventilation network. She had finally reached her destinaition floor after she had taken a good look at the map. 


End file.
